


The Fix-it Affair - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a discussion on Tumblr about an unpublished tie-in novel that had Napoleon getting married and Illya leaving. (Boo!) Some fans wished for a "fix-it," which I was happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fix-it Affair - A Picture Story

_**Napoleon and "that woman."** _ _**** _

_**"I'm getting married, Illya."** _

_**"Congratulations, Napoleon."** _

_**Just a memory.** _

_**"Hey, Napoleon. I had sex with your wife."** _

_**"I gave up Illya for you!"** _

_**"Illya, please answer."** _

_**"Not at home."** _

_**Three years later...** _

  _ **"Meet me, Napoleon."** _

_**"Anything you ask, Illya."** _

_**"Please let him forgive me."** _

_**"Should I?"** _

_**"You can punch me again if you want."** _

_**"I'm tempted, but..."** _

_**"...maybe later."** _

_**"I will never leave you again."** _

_**"No, you won't."** _


End file.
